The interior surfaces of bathing vessels, such as bathtubs, can become slippery and dangerous under the wet and soapy conditions inherent in the bathing process. These slippery conditions are particularly dangerous for weak and infirm individuals whose reflexes may be too impaired to maintain or regain their balance when a slip occurs.
In an effort to prevent slip related injuries, a bathing seat may be installed within the bath tub to provide a convenient, comfortable support that minimizes the risk of slipping. Various bathing seats have been devised that may be secured to the interior surface of the bath tub. However, these devices are often uncomfortable, hard to store when not in use, and provide little or no support for maintaining the bather in a seated position. It would be a benefit therefore to have a seating device that allowed individuals to seat themselves while bathing which provided neck and back support while providing a cushioned seating surface that tended to support the individual in a seated position.